To Become Strong
by AceKH
Summary: Sarada Uchiha, the first Uchiha to be born since the massacre. Daughter of one the strongest shinobi alive and the best medical ninja alive, she pursues her dream of becoming Hokage. What will her path entail? Follow her as she takes her path to achieve that dream! Series of One-Shots.
1. Chapter 1: To become a student

**To Become Strong**

Chapter 1: To Become a Student

* * *

After their grueling fight against Momoshiki, the five Kage along with Boruto and Sasuke returned to the Leaf Village. Once they exited the portal, the five kage were all greeted by some medical-nin who started to treat their injuries that they had sustained.

Sakura and Sarada rushed over to the group, making their way towards Sasuke, "Papa are you okay?" Sarada asked her father as she greeted him with a hug.

Sasuke returned the hug and gave her a small smile, "Nothing, to worry about."

Sakura also hugged her husband with more strength than he would've liked, "Darling, are you sure you`re okay?" She asked, inspecting him for any injuries.

"I`m fine Sakura. All I need is a little rest." He replied.

Sakura then grabbed her husband by the back of his collar and forcefully dragged him home, "Well in that case I`m taking you home so you can rest and have a hot meal."

The look of embarrassment on Sasuke`s face as everyone stared at him being dragged away by his wife. Sarada couldn't help but be a little embarrassed herself, "Mama! Please be careful with papa!" She yelled, running after them.

* * *

Later that evening, at the Uchiha household Sarada, Sakura, and Sasuke were having dinner after Sasuke took some time to recuperate from his battle. The three Uchiha ate peacefully as they chatted among themselves.

Sarada had just finished eating her food, "Papa, Boruto told me what happened when you guys went to go rescue the seventh. He said that you were amazing."

Sasuke calmly excused himself from the table, "Hn, is that so?" He muttered as he walked into the living area, plopping himself on the couch.

"Yeah, I wish I could have gone and seen you in action!" Sarada exclaimed as she smiled enthusiastically and sat next to her father.

Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile towards his daughter, "You wish to be like your old man?" He asked putting his only arm around her.

"If by that you mean only having one arm no thanks." She laughed, while poking fun at him.

He simply smiled and said nothing more, until Sarada asked him another question, "Papa…what do you think of me wanting to become Hokage?"

The stoic man turned to look at his daughter and asked, "Is that your dream Sarada?"

"Yeah! If I become Hokage, then I would be able to make connections with everyone in the village!" She explained proudly.

Sasuke stared at his daughter and thought to himself, " _She will become a better person than I ever was._ " Then he ruffled her hair, "That`s my girl. You must walk a different path, don't be like me, be the first Uchiha to become Hokage the likes of which has never been seen."

The young Uchiha was in awe at the words her father told her. He has never said anything like that to her before, and she couldn't be happier about it; it gave her the biggest smile she ever wore. She immediately jumped at Sasuke and gave him a hug, "I love you Papa."

Sasuke, surprised at his daughters words simply smiled and returned the hug. He thought to himself, " _You`re the only thing I ever did right in my life Sarada._ "

Sakura watched the scene unfold from the kitchen knowing how special this was for Sarada, all she ever wanted was to know Sasuke and have him in her life. This is the biggest step for them, to become close with each other, "Alright you two, how about we all watch a movie together?"

"Yeah that's a good idea. Papa how about you pick the movie?" Sarada asked as she released him from the hug.

"I don't really know anything about movies." He replied.

Sarada got up from the couch, tugging her dad over to the shelf were they kept the movies. She pointed to all the different ones that they had, "Mama and I have plenty to choose from! I'm sure there's one here that you will like."

Sasuke scanned the different movies until one had caught his eye. He pointed to it, "What about this one? Samurai vs. the World?"

"Oh you will definitely like that one papa! It's got lots of sword fighting action!"

He grinned, "Well I guess this one will do."

"I'll make some popcorn while you two start the movie." Sakura added.

Sarada nodded as she took the movie from the shelf and headed over to the TV to play the movie. Once she was able to start it, Sarada sat back down on the couch where Sasuke was and cuddled up to him. A few minutes later, Sakura came back with a bowl of popcorn in hand and also cuddled up next to her husband.

They continued to watch the movie for the rest of the night, with Sasuke making comments and asking questions about the Samurai character. Sarada happily answered her father's question, but she still didn't know if he understood the movie. Either way, he seemed to enjoy the movie and once it was over they all headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the young Uchiha woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. She got dressed and headed down, surprised to only find her mom in the kitchen.

"Mama, where`s papa?" Sarada asked as she sat down.

Sakura served her daughter some breakfast, "He woke up early today. Said he was going to train with Boruto before heading out for another mission."

Sarada began eating her food, "You know, I don't see how papa can put up with Boruto sometimes. He is such a knucklehead, it`s surprising that it`s even possible."

"Oh, trust me. Your father and I went through that with Naruto, I`m sure he can handle Boruto no problem." Sakura chuckled.

"Really? It`s hard to imagine, Lord Seventh is so nice!"

Sakura smiled and sat at the table, "The Seventh was completely hopeless when he was a genin. No talent what-so-ever and the biggest knucklehead that you would have ever met."

Sarada was baffled at the answer, "Come on mama, you`re exaggerating. I've seen Lord Seventh in action remember? He's super strong!"

"It`s true, it was embarrassing how much of a loser Naruto was. But those are stories for another day." Her mother explained, while cleaning up the dishes.

Sarada thought to herself for a moment, _"Could the Seventh have really been a hopeless genin?"_ She then asked another question, "Mama, if Lord Seventh was really weak like you said then how did he become so powerful?"

"Oh? Well that's a really long story. But in short, Naruto overcame every obstacle that stood in his way." Sakura explained while washing dishes, "No one believed that Naruto would achieve anything, but he just kept proving everyone wrong. After every single action he took, everyone started to believe in him, especially during the war. Now he stands here as a hero and our Hokage."

"Did….did you believe in him?" Sarada asked.

Sakura blinked in confusion for a moment, but then gave a smile, "No, not at first. I was probably the one who pushed him away the most when we became a team."

"Really? Why?"

She sighed, "I thought he was always just an annoying brat, but it turns out I wasn't much different." Sakura then walked over to her team 7 picture and looked at it, "I neglected him so much when we were genin, not just me, but the entire village."

Sarada walked up behind her mother, "Because of the nine-tailed fox right? I learned about that attack at the academy."

"Back then only the adults knew what was inside Naruto. I and the rest of my class had no idea, but then one day during a mission I learned the truth." Sakura explained.

Sarada held her mother's hand, "What happened?"

"Naruto and the nine-tails weren't on good terms back then. So during that mission I saw what was inside him and…..it was the most terrifying thing I ever saw." She then picked up the picture, "That's when I realized all the pain Naruto had went through his whole life, why he was neglected." Sakura told her daughter, a small tear coming down her face.

"Mama?" Sarada looked at her, squeezing her hand.

Sakura wiped the tear from her face and smiled, "After that we became closer and he started training a lot more. That's when I started to believe Naruto was the only one who could change things and he proved me right when he saved the village from pain."

Sarada raised an eyebrow, "Pain?"

"Like I said. Stories for another time." Sakura told her as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So in the end Lord Seventh achieved his dream?" Sarada asked.

Her mother smiled, "That's right."

Sarada then thought to herself, when an idea popped into her head, "Mama I`m heading out. I`ll be back later."

"Wait, sweetie where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I`m going to ask Lord Seventh if he can train me!" Sarada exclaimed as she headed out the door. Sakura baffled at her daughters answer simply smiled.

* * *

Naruto sat in his office as he was working on his computer, filing his daily reports. His advisor, Shikamaru was also there, explaining the status of some of the shinobi who were out on missions and the damage that was being repaired during the Otsutsuki incident. Even after being kidnapped, Naruto still had his duties to perform and he was even more focused now that Otsutsuki clan was becoming a real threat.

"Restoration efforts to the stadium are going well. Thanks to you, the stadium was the only damaged building." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto nodded, "What about Sasuke?"

"I already gave him the information for his next mission. He headed out and said he would contact you when he gathers Intel."

Suddenly there work was interrupted as they heard a knock at the door, "Wonder who that could be? Come in." Naruto answered.

To his surprise he found the daughter of his best friend enter, "Oh Sarada? Sorry, if you're looking for your dad, he already left."

Sarada bowed, "No, I`m here because I wanted to ask you something Lord Hokage."

Naruto cheerfully grinned, "Well what can I help you with?"

She slightly blushed, scratching her cheek, "Well… I was wondering if… you would… accept me as your student. Please?"

Naruto was surprised by her question, "You want me to train you? Where did this come from Sarada?"

"If I want to become Hokage, then what better way than to learn from you." Sarada stated, "Besides Boruto is being trained by my papa. It`s only fair that I learn from his dad don't you think?"

Naruto stood up and made his way towards her, "Promise me one thing Sarada." The Hokage said, crossing his arms.

"Anything!"

"No matter what happens, no matter what challenges you face don't ever give up." He told her in a serious tone.

"That`s a promise!" She proudly stated.

Naruto gave his signature grin, "Then I would be glad to accept you as my student!" raising a fist to her.

Sarada`s eyes lit up as she gave the Seventh a fist bump. This was going to be the start of her journey to becoming Hokage and no one was going to stand in her way.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this story. I havent updated this story in a long while and decided that I would get back to it because I don't want to leave this story unfinished. Firstly I will be updating the chapters that are posted so far, since I feel like I have gotten better at writing. Then I will post a new one soon. Thanks for reading! Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chidori

**Chapter 2: Chidori**

Sarada Uchiha peacefully sat on the grass as she watched her father and Boruto train together. It was almost lunch time and she had decided to bring her father lunch in order to take a little break. Moments later the two of them approached her.

"Hey Sarada! Come to watch me train?" Boruto asked.

Sarada huffed, "Sorry Boruto, but I actually came to bring papa lunch." She held up the bento box.

"You didn't think to bring me one?" He said crossing his arms.

"Sorry Boruto, this lunch is specially made. Only an Uchiha can eat it." Sarada joked.

"Yeah right. Whatever I`ll just go home and eat, catch you later Uncle Sasuke." Boruto waved as he leaped away.

Sasuke smiled as Sarada handed him the bento, "Specially made huh?" He asked as he sat down next to her, "Did you bring your own?"

She smiled, "Yup, mama made one for both us."

They both then began eating their lunch and started making small talk, "So Naruto tells me you asked him to train you." Sasuke said.

"Oh… y-yeah, I think it would be best to learn from a Hokage." She replied.

"Do you not want your papa to train you?"

Sarada flushed from embarrassment, "No it's not that papa. It's just that you`re already training Boruto and um…"

Sasuke smiled, "It`s okay Sarada. I think it would be good for you to learn from Naruto." He ruffled her hair, "Although, I think I can teach you something that he can't."

"What's that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Come stand up and I`ll show you." Sasuke said as he walked to the middle of the training ground with Sarada in tow, "One of your chakra natures is lighting correct?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke then stuck out his only hand as he gathered a palm of chakra and added lightning chakra to it. The result, a high concentration of lightning chakra that emitted a noise that sounded almost like chirping birds, "This is the Chidori Sarada."

Sarada`s eyes went wide as she saw the jutsu in her father's hands, "The Chidori? Amazing."

"This was taught to me by Kakashi when I was about your age."

"Lord Sixth taught you that jutsu?" She asked.

Sasuke dispelled the jutsu, "Yes, it's because this jutsu needs the sharingan for it to work properly."

Sarada gave a confused, "Why does it need the sharingan, in order to work?"

"The Chidori causes tunnel vision when you are striking your opponent because you are moving so fast."

"Okay I follow." She said.

"This tunnel vision can cause problems because your opponent can attack you, without you even noticing. A problem solved by the sharingan." Sasuke explained.

Sarada put a hand to her chin, "I see, with the sharingan the tunnel vision goes away. Then you won't be prone to unsuspected attacks."

Sasuke smiled, "Exactly. Would you wish to learn it?"

Sarada beamed with excitement, "Really? You would teach me your jutsu papa!?"

"It`s only natural that I pass this jutsu down to my daughter."

"Alright then let`s do this!" Sarada stated.

Sasuke then started explaining the basics of the jutsu to his daughter. He went through it step by step until she was comfortable to try it on her own.

Sarada fixed her glasses, "Okay sounds easy enough. Just wait till I show Lord Seventh this jutsu!"

"This jutsu is going to take some time to master Sarada. Don't rush yourself." Sasuke explained.

She nodded, "I understand papa." With that the two of them spent the rest of the day at the training grounds, Sasuke watched as Sarada tried performing the jutsu giving her pointers along the way.

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later** _

"C-come on." Sarada groaned as she was trying to make the Chidori once more. For the past few weeks she was fairly getting the hang of the jutsu, only she could not maintain it for very long as it would dispel in a matter of seconds.

"Don't force the jutsu Sarada, take a breath." Sasuke told her.

Sarada took a deep breath and exhaled, "Okay, let`s try this again." Sarada performed the hand seals ox, rabbit, and monkey. She strained herself a bit until she saw the crackling of lightning in her hand and an instant the Chidori appeared in her hand, but this time she was able to sustain it, "Papa! Look, I did it."

Sasuke didn't say a word as he pointed towards a boulder in field. Sarada knew what he meant and in an instant she charged towards the boulder at blinding speed. She brought the Chidori down with all her might, "Chaaa!" The boulder smashed into many pieces.

Sarada was stunned for a moment realizing that she finally performed the Chidori, "I… I can`t believe I did it!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

Sasuke walked up next to her, "That`s my girl." He smiled.

"Thanks for teaching me this jutsu Papa!" She tackled him with a hug.

He smiled, "Just keep practicing, until you refine it."

"I will." She nodded.

"Now, I have to head out. I won`t be back for a couple weeks."

She raised an eyebrow," Another mission?"

"Naruto is still having me check some things out. So I`ll be gone for a while."

Sarada sighed, "Okay papa when you come back, I will have perfected the Chidori!"

He smiled, "I hope so, see you later." Sasuke said as he poked her forehead and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarada smiled and then returned her focus to her training. She was going to give it her all to perfect the Chidori, just wait until she shows Lord Seventh.


	3. Chapter 3: Master and Student

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short so I apologize about that. But the rest of the one shots will be longer, either way I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Master and Student**

The sun was shining down on the grassy field below as a gentle breeze blew by training ground seven. Sarada Uchiha and the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki were currently in a sparring match practicing their taijutsu with each other.

"Remember Sarada, your sharingan gives you an advantage in hand to hand combat." Naruto explained dodging another punch from her, "But I`m sure you already knew that right?"

"Of course!" She stated continuing to throw punches.

"Alright, Sarada why don't we take a break." Naruto said.

Sarada nodded as they found a spot to rest on. It has been 2 months since she asked the Seventh to train her and it has been going extremely well for her. During their training she managed to awaken the second set tomoe in her sharingan coming one step closer to achieving a fully mature sharingan.

"Sarada, I wanted to talk to you about the Chunin Exams coming up next month."

Sarada became ecstatic, "I know! I can`t wait to be in the exams again!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Well actually….you see I was going to tell you that it would be best for you to skip them until next year."

"Huh? Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

The Hokage put on his wide grin, "So we can train some more of course! Then you will pass the exams with flying colors."

"Alright! Sounds like a plan, but what about Boruto and Mitsuki?"

"Don't worry I already told Konohamaru, he`ll help train Mitsuki. Boruto will continue to train with Sasuke and when the time comes you three will train together with Konohamaru to prepare for the exams." Naruto explained.

She nodded, "As long as I have you to train me Lord Seventh then I can`t possibly lose!"

"Don`t ever overestimate your own abilities Sarada." Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder, "A ninja must also not underestimate an opponent either. Remember that."

"Sorry I`m just kind of excited."

Naruto smiled as he stood up, "Hey, why don't we go get something to eat? We`ve been training all morning."

"Sounds good to me!" She replied.

* * *

A little while later the two of them had arrived at Ichiraku ramen. One of Naruto`s favorite places to eat, even as Hokage he`d try to come as often as he could.

"You know, I have never actually been in here Seventh." Sarada said as the two of them walked inside.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Well, it's on me because Ichiraku is the best ramen shop in the entire village. Isn't that right old man?"

Teuchi noticed Naruto, "Well look who it is, how`s it going Naruto!"

Ayame turned around and cheerfully smiled at the Hokage, "Naruto! Oh sorry… I mean Lord Seventh."

"Ayame, how many times do I have to tell you? That you don't have to use formalities with me." Naruto sighed.

"Sorry, it just feels weird if I don't."

Teuchi interrupted, "So, Naruto who`s that you got with you?"

"Oh, this here is Sarada Uchiha. Sarada, this old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame." Naruto explained as he introduced them to Sarada.

"Oh so your Sasuke`s daughter huh?" Teuchi asked.

Sarada shyly responded, "Y-yes sir, that's me."

"Well welcome to my humble restaurant, how about we get you guys some bowls." Teuchi asked.

"Alright! I`m starving." The Hokage said hungrily.

Not long after Naruto and Sarada we`re served two bowls of hot steamy ramen. The two of them immediately dug into their food.

"Wow, this is really good!" Sarada stated.

Naruto slurped up some ramen, "Of course it`s good! Old man Teuchi and Ayame are the best ramen chefs in the world!"

"Naruto would come in here every day for as long as I can remember." Ayame said cooking some more food, "Now that he is Hokage, we`re lucky if we even see him every couple of weeks."

The Hokage rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well, Hinata doesn't want me to eat this stuff all the time and I don't want to make her mad."

The others just laughed and they all continued to make small talk. Sarada couldn't help but think of her time being spent with the Seventh, she was starting to feel a strong bond that was forming between them. It was a bond between master and student, and she was going to make the seventh proud. Sarada wasn't going to let anything stop her from becoming Hokage, she was not going to fail him no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4: A Birthday Surprise!

**Chapter 4: A Birthday Surprise!**

Sarada Uchiha sat patiently at the table waiting for her mother to come out of the kitchen. She was surround by her teammates Boruto and Mitsuki as well as her sensei Konohamaru, along with Naruto, his wife Hinata and Boruto`s little sister Himawari. Today was March 31st, the day Sarada was born and here she was celebrating with the people closest to her.

"Alright, everyone it`s time for Sarada to blow out her candles." Sakura said coming out of the kitchen.

"Hurry Sarada! So we can eat some cake!" Boruto stated as his mouth watered at the look of the cake.

"Boruto, please be patient." His mother retorted.

Mitsuki interjected, "You know I have never had cake before. Is it any good?"

"What! Of course it`s good!" Boruto said surprisingly, "You`re going to need to eat some ASAP."

Sakura then walked up to the table and placed the cake in front of Sarada, the cake had thirteen candles placed in a perfect circle, "Okay sweetie take your time and don't forget to make a wish!" Sakura winked.

Sarada placed a hand to her chin and thought for a moment, "What should I wish for?" Then the answer came to her, " _I know! I wish for papa to come home today_." She then blew out all thirteen candles as everybody yelled Happy Birthday.

Boruto threw an arm around her, "So what did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, then it won`t come true baka!" She replied pushing him away from her.

"Alright enough of that you two. Let`s just all enjoy some cake!" Sakura said as she began to cut pieces and hand them off to everyone.

* * *

After a few hours of eating cake and goofing around, everyone decided to sit and take a nice break.

"Oh man….I`m stuffed." Boruto said as he patted his stomach.

"That cake was actually quite delicious." Mitsuki stated.

"Well I`m glad you guys enjoyed it." Sarada replied, "Although there`s still one piece left."

Boruto quickly sat up, "There is!" He exclaimed immediately running to grab the last piece.

"Oh no you don't Boruto!" Sakura yelled blocking his path.

Boruto huffed, "Come on Auntie! No one's going to eat it."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Actually, I`m saving the last piece."

"For who Mama?" Sarada asked as she came over to where they stood.

"For me." A voice from the entryway said.

Everyone turned around as they saw Sasuke Uchiha standing at the doorway.

"Papa!" Sarada yelled as she ran towards her father, embracing him in a hug.

"Sorry I`m late."

She looked at her father with bright eyes, "Looks like my wish came true!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What was your wish?"

"For you to come home today."

Sasuke smiled, "Hmph, well it`s a good thing I showed up then."

"You do know what today is. Right Papa?"

"That's exactly why I was late." He explained as he pulled his gift out for her, "I had to stop and pick this up."

Sarada took the gift and stared at it in awe. He had given her a tanto, which she unsheathed and admired the shining blade that had a slight curve to it.

"T-this….is for me?"

Sasuke nodded, "I think a tanto would suit you well."

"Papa…I don't know what to say."

"Happy Birthday Sarada."

Sarada sheathed the blade and once more embraced her father in a hug, "Thanks Papa."

"Looks, like we`re going to have to add kenjutsu to your training list." Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah, and with the Chunin Exams coming up it will be a perfect time to try this tanto out." Sarada expressed with confidence.

Sasuke then ruffled her hair, "Well you better get to training with that thing."

After that was said and done, Sasuke sat at the table and ate his piece of the cake. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but he figured he would make an exception for his daughter; there were many birthdays that he didn't attend. Although, everyone had to start somewhere and for him this was his; even if he didn't show it much he would do anything for her and that's all the motivation he needed.

* * *

The next morning Sarada found herself at the training grounds waiting for Naruto to show up. She sat under one of the trees as she admired the tanto before her. Sarada was going to treasure her new weapon no matter what, it was a special gift from her Papa. She smiled at the memory from last night when he gave her the gift, Sarada would always be that little girl around her father and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the arrival of Naruto`s shadow clone, "Alright Sarada! You ready to begin todays lesson?"

"Ready as I`ll ever be." She said as she stood up, "So are you going to show me how to use my tanto Naruto Sensei?"

"I`m not exceptional in swordsmanship like your father….but I do know a thing or two." He said nervously, "So-why don't we get started?"

Sarada nodded as she strapped the tanto to her back and unsheathed it, "Alright."

"Since the tanto is basically like a small sword it won`t be as hard to master." The Seventh explained, "You can practically use it like a kunai and since you`re already good with those, you pretty much have the basics down."

"Sounds easy enough. Now let`s see how well I can wield it!" Sarada exclaimed as she charged at her master with her new weapon in hand.

The shadow clone pulled out his own kunai, "Don't think you can dispel of me that easily."

Within the next second she was clanging her weapon with his as she tried desperately to strike him.

Naruto easily evaded the attacks, "Don't be so predictable with your tanto. Remember, be more graceful with it but fierce at the same time."

"I got it Sensei, I`m just a little excited to use it that's all."

Once again Sarada dashed towards the clone and began to try taking him down. They both continued training for the rest of the afternoon, until one of them had prevailed over the other.

" _ **Poof!"**_

Sarada blinked in surprise for a moment until she realized that she was the one who got the upper hand. A smile spread onto her face as she jumped up and down, celebrating her victory in defeating the shadow clone of the Hokage. Sarada thought back to last night when she received her tanto and now she had used it in defeating her master, this truly was one of the best birthdays she has ever had.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is a new chapter for you guys! I really appreciate all the followers I have for this story. I will continue to do my best to bring you guys great little short stories about Sarada! So keep reading and enjoy! R &R :)**


	5. Chapter 5: To Become a Chunin

**A/N: Hola lovely Naruto fans! Here is another new chapter for you guys. I just can`t get enough of Sarada and her awesomeness, so without further ado her you go! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: To Become a Chunin**

"Alright for our next match it will be Sarada Uchiha vs. Yurui." The Proctor for the final rounds of the exams announced.

Sarada confidently walked up as she stared her opponent down, " _This is the guy Boruto fought last year. If I remember he has that weird bubblegum jutsu, and he looks pretty skillful with those swords."_ She thought to herself.

The proctor raised a hand to the air, "Ready….begin!"

With that Yurui charged towards Sarada and began to blow his first bubble, "Let`s see if the Uchiha are as good as everyone says!" He exclaimed as he sent the bubble in her direction.

Sarada jumped back narrowly dodging the Bubblegum, " _These things explode when they make contact. If I pop them from a distance I should be okay."_ She thought.

She then pulled out a shuriken and sent it flying towards the bubble, with a pop it explode. Sarada then activated her sharingan and noticed her opponent charging through the smoke with swords at hand. She immediately threw two shuriken at him, but he deflected them with ease.

She then unsheathed her tanto as fast as she could and clashed weapons with him, clanging metal against metal until they both finally locked their blades with each other.

"Are those the famous eyes of the Uchiha?" Yurui mocked, "They don't look that special to me."

Sarada stared him down, "I`ll be able to anticipate every move before you even make it."

"You Uchiha think you`re better than everyone. Well I can tell you that you aren`t better than the shinobi from Kumo!" Yurui exclaimed as he began to blow another bubble.

Sarada quickly jumped back and narrowly avoided touching the bubblegum. Yurui then cockily blew out more bubblegum as he covered the arena in his explosive bubbles.

"Geez how much bubblegum does this guy chew?" She wondered, "Well looks like I`m going to have to clear them out." Sarada then quickly made her hand signs and performed her jutsu, " _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

The huge fireball quickly made its way toward Yurui as it destroyed all the bubblegum`s with its intense heat. Yurui didn't hesitate as he dodged the fireball, and dissipated once it hit the wall of the arena. Yurui clenched his teeth as he noticed Sarada smirking at him while she pushed up her glasses.

* * *

In the audience Sakura and Sasuke watched as their daughter continued to fight her opponent.

"She really has gotten stronger since training with Naruto huh darling?" Sakura said.

Sasuke kept his stoic expression as he continued to watch his daughter, "Yes…yes she has."

* * *

Naruto watched his student with great interest as she fought. His hands folded in front of him as he focused on the match, until Gaara interjected.

"Looks like she has become quite formidable under your tutelage Naruto."

"Yes, she is an Uchiha after all. I would be quite disappointed if she wasn't putting up a great show." The Tsuchikage added."

Naruto gave a proud smirk, "Well if she wants to become Hokage someday, she has to give it her all."

The Tsuchikage gave a mild laugh, "Ha! An Uchiha as Hokage that`ll be the day."

"Don`t be so harsh Tsuchikage, she may one day surpass us all. She is an Uchiha after all." The Raikage said.

"We shall see." She said.

Naruto chuckled at the banter and returned his focus back to his students match.

* * *

Sarada once again came down on Yurui from the air as she tried to hit him with her chakra filled punch. Yurui narrowly dodged her fist as she made contact with the ground and destroyed it into pieces.

"I guess you aren't too bad." Yurui scoffed, "I`m still not impressed though."

Sarada clenched her teeth, "Don't underestimate your opponent. Especially an Uchiha."

Yurui began to chew more gum as he prepared another bubble, "Well prove me wrong then."

"With pleasure." Sarada smirked as she prepared to use her strongest jutsu, "Let`s see if you can dodge this." She then produced the Chidori and charged at her opponent, she kept her sharingan eyes focused on him. Then in an instant her eyes began to change, her sharingan gained its last tomoe and now it had become fully matured.

Yurui, shocked at the sight of the jutsu prepared to dodge it but it was too late, "She`s fast." He thought as he backed himself into a corner.

"Chidori!" Sarada yelled.

Everyone stared in awe as they saw that Yurui had managed to dodge the Chidori. He had slightly moved his head out the way of the attack, but before he could react Sarada struck again.

"Got you!" She exclaimed as she punched him point blank in the abdomen with her super strength, "Chaaa!"

Yurui immediately got the wind knocked out of him as he collapsed onto the floor.

"That's it, the winner of this match is Sarada Uchiha!" The proctor announced.

Sarada jumped with excitement as the arena cheered at her victory. She looked out into the audience as she saw her parents who both acknowledged her with a smile. Then she looked out to Naruto as he gave a thumbs up, which she gladly returned. She had taken one more step closer in becoming Hokage.

* * *

Back at the Hidden Leaf Village Sarada found herself at the office of the Hokage along with her team, Shikadai`s team, Metal Lee`s team, and one other genin team.

The Seventh Hokage looked upon on the Genin with serious eyes, "Congratulations on all of you of making it to the final round of the exams."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." All the Genin said in unison.

"I`m proud to know that we continue to nurture such talented shinobi." Naruto sighed, "However only a handful of you showed the promise in becoming Chunin."

All the Genin looked at each other nervously, before the Hokage spoke up again.

"Will Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, ChoCho Akimichi, Metal Lee, Mitsuki, Boruto Uzumaki, and Sarada Uchiha please step forward!"

The seven Genin did as their leader said waiting for him to continue.

Naruto smiled, "Now all of you did not win your final matches. However, since all of you showed tremendous growth and promise….I am proud to tell announce that you seven are promoted to Chunin!"

Sarada grew wide eyed as a smile splashed onto her face, "I-I`m a Chunin?"

"Alright! It`s about time you promoted me old man!" Boruto stated as he jumped up and down.

Sarada blocked out the noise coming from her teammates, she was deep in her thoughts as she contemplated her promotion. She bore a smile on her face, but she didn't know how to react to the news.

Naruto then brought her out of her thoughts, "Sarada are you alright?"

Everyone put their eyes on her as she became the center of attention, "I-I`m alright….it`s just that….it`s a real shock to me. That I`ve become a Chunin."

The Seventh Hokage smiled at her, "Sarada you have taken a greater step into the world of shinobi. If you wish to take my place someday, then you have to continue to walk the path." He sighed, "Remember there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage."

Sarada put on a big smile, "You`re right thanks Naruto Sensei."

She finally achieved the rank of Chunin and it was true that she couldn't take any shortcuts. Her dream of being Hokage started to gain traction but she still had a long way to go, her next step was to become a Jonin. Sarada was going to continue to train with Naruto and extend her abilities as a ninja to their limits, she was going to prove to the entire shinobi world that an Uchiha will become Hokage.

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think! See ya on the next one :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Sister to be

**Chapter 6: A Sister to be**

The waiting room at the Konoha Hospital was oddly not too packed today. Sarada Uchiha sat patiently on one of the seats waiting for her Aunt Shizune to come out and give her the good news. She twiddled her fingers in nervousness. Nine months, nine months Sarada has been waiting for this moment.

She glanced up at the clock on the wall, "I hope Mama is okay." She frowned.

Sakura has been in labor for the past six hours. It all happened so fast, one minute Sarada was at home with her parents and the next minute her mom was crying out in pain as she told Sasuke it was time.

Sarada knew her dad was a stoic man, but never in her life has she seen him make a facial expression the way he did when Sakura told him that her water broke. He had immediately grabbed her with his only arm and rushed her to the hospital.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." She thought to herself.

Sarada couldn't wait to have a sibling, it was the most exciting news she had been told since being promoted to Chunin. She remembered back to when her parents had first told her the news about becoming a big sister.

* * *

 _Nine Months earlier_

"Sarada can you come down for a minute." Sakura called out to her.

The young Uchiha came downstairs and found her parents sitting on the couch.

"What`s up?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke and then smiled at her daughter, "Well sweetie….we have some good news to share with you."

Sarada raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I`m pregnant." Sakura stated.

"W-what?" Sarada blinked in confusion.

Sasuke and Sakura simply smiled as she explained the situation, "You`re going to be a big sister Sarada."

After a small moment of confusion a smile crept onto her face, "I`m going to be a sister?"

"That`s right. We`re going to have another Uchiha." Sakura said.

"I can`t believe it!" Sarada exclaimed as she tackled both her parents, "I never thought I would have a sibling!"

"Well I never thought I would have another child." Sakura replied.

Sarada then looked to her father, "So Papa, I guess you really did miss Mama huh?" She teased, poking him in the arm.

Sasuke slightly blushed as he looked away and didn't say a word. Sarada and Sakura simply burst out into laughter and continued their excitement over having another family member.

* * *

Sarada began to fidget around in her seat. She had been sitting forever and was hoping she could go see her mother soon. After a few more minutes passed by Shizune came out from the back and approached her, still wearing her medical garbs.

Sarada jumped from her seat, "Aunt Shizune! Is Mama okay?"

Shizune smiled at Sarada, "Don't worry she is just fine. She gave a healthy birth and the baby is doing well."

"Thank goodness, I was starting to get worried." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I go see her?"

"We are prepping another room for her and she is exhausted." Shizune explained, "Give her like twenty minutes and then I`ll take you to go see her."

"Alright."

Shizune smiled, "I`ll be right back."

Sarada sat down again as she waited for Shizune to return. After twenty minutes had passed by, Shizune came back to get Sarada and take her to where Sakura was staying. Every step that the young Chunin took, she increasingly got more nervous, but at the same time she was excited to meet her new sibling.

* * *

Upon arriving outside the room where Sakura was staying in, Sarada hesitated for a moment.

"What`s wrong Sarada?" Shizune asked.

Sarada gulped, "I`m kind of nervous."

"Don't worry, it will be okay. Besides the baby is really cute."

She smiled, "Okay, here I go. " Sarada said as she knocked on the door a few times.

"Come in." Her mother's voice said.

The young Uchiha entered the room and found her dad standing next to her mom as she sat upright on the bed. Sarada slowly walked up to her parents as her view of the baby came so ever closer.

"Come closer sweetie. Come meet your new baby brother." Sakura said.

Sarada eyes opened with surprise, "B-brother?"

Sakura smiled, "That's right."

Sarada looked at her new baby brother he was currently sleeping in their mother's arms. She smiled when she saw him, he had brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"He`s so cute." Sarada beamed.

"I think He looks a lot like your grandfather Fugaku." Sasuke interjected.

Sarada looked at him quizzically, "Really? Well it doesn't matter, he is still cute."

"Would you like to hold him Sarada?" Her mother asked.

"M-me? I don't know….I don't want to drop him or anything."

Sakura chuckled, "Don't be silly, just cradle your arms like me." She then handed the baby to Sarada.

Sarada did as her mother told her and cradled her arms and took her baby brother in her arms. She nervously held him, but at the same time admired him.

"This isn't so bad."

"See, it`s pretty easy." Sakura replied.

The baby Uchiha then began fidgeting in his sisters arms, "Okay-he`s squirming. I don't think he likes me."

"Don't be ridiculous Sarada. Just rock him back and forth." Sakura explained.

Sarada began to gently rock the baby back and forth, "I-it`s okay. There`s no need to squirm, I`m your big sister. My names Sarada."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. They then focused on their daughter and watched how she lovingly gazed at her brother with a smile.

"What`s his name?" She asked her parents.

"Well sweetie, we were thinking that you could name him." Sakura explained.

"You want me to name him?" She blinked in confusion, "Hmmm." Sarada then carefully thought about a name, "I know! What about Ryu? Ryu Uchiha."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "What do you think darling?"

"Ryu…..I like it." He replied.

"Ryu Uchiha it is then."

Sarada smiled at her parent's approval of the name. She continued to rock Ryu back and forth in her arms, he was sleeping peacefully and she hoped he was having a wonderful dream.

"Welcome to the world Ryu." Sarada whispered, "I`m going to protect you no matter what. I will become Hokage so you can always feel safe, even when I`m not around."

Sarada had made that promise to him. Ryu became a part of her life now, and she was going to keep him safe. She had a new goal in life and that was to be the best big sister Ryu could possibly have.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of little baby Ryu? Haha I`ll see you guys on the next one!**


End file.
